


deadpoolmatsu-san

by MemesByTheFoot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Gen, its amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemesByTheFoot/pseuds/MemesByTheFoot
Summary: deadpool fucking kills half of the matsuno brothers





	deadpoolmatsu-san

**Author's Note:**

> yeowch

One day the Matsunos were all sitting in their living room. Osomatsu was vaping bubblegum e-liquid. Karamatsu was on the couch tuning his guitar. Choromatsu was making a frowny face. Ichimatsu was being an emo-ass bitch in the corner with his cats who were all named after characters from the Vampire Diaries. Jyushimatsu was taping himself to the ceiling. Todomatsu was taking selfies with Jyushimatsu, who was taping himself to the ceiling.  
  
Just then, their mother burst in the door.  
  
"HIT THE FLOOR" she shouted. They all hit the floor.  
  
But it was too late. Deadpool was in the room with two guns, one for each bicep.  
  
"I'm going anime now," he announced.   
  
Todomatsu started crying. Deadpool shot him.  
  
"You got what you wanted, right?" said Deadpool, staring straight at the camera. That's right. You, dear reader.  
  
Ichimatsu pulled down his pants in preparation to shit on the floor. Deadpool shot him.  
  
"You got what you wanted, right?" said Deadpool to Ichi, staring into his eyes as the life drained out of them.  
  
Karamatsu screamed really, really loudly. Deadpool shot him.  
  
"You got what you wanted, right?" said Deadpool, staring into the eyes of the three remaining brothers.  
  
Then deadpool left. Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> pls subscribe and like


End file.
